Current laminator tables are produced with a traverse, under which a roller, for moving over the work area, is mounted. The roller and the traverse are connected to raising/lowering devices on each side of the table. This traverse also serves as a counter for the pressure which the roller shall exert towards the workpiece. However, this traverse is obstructing the access to the workpieces and complicates many of the necessary work tasks. Said traverse is also an expensive/complicating element in the production of the laminator table itself. Such a traverse is primarily employed to achieve a rigid construction, wherein the roller maintains the parallelism when moved across the work area. Solutions for laminator tables without such a traverse have recently been described. Such solutions are applicable for laminator tables of restricted widths. However, at larger widths, and longer rollers, the increased torque which is exerted at the mounting of the roller will require a disproportionately large/powerful construction of the raising/lowering devices on each side of the table. The roller of current laminator tables has a fixed, penetrating shaft which is rotatably connected with the raising/lowering devices on each side of the table. The mounting of said shaft to the raising/lowering devices in an adequately stable manner is also contributing to necessitate a disproportionately large/powerful construction of said devices. Said fixed shaft will rotate when the roller is moved along the work area.
Another problem of the current solutions is to hold the workpieces, i.e. substrate, patterns etc. in place during the work process.
NO 315014 describes a laminator table which is representative for the known state of the art. The table comprises a roller which is mounted on a traverse which extends across the table. The traverse extends over the roller and will be in the way during many of the required work operations. The roller which is used has a continuous shaft which rotates during use, and the table has further no solution for holding the workpieces in place during the work process.
A laminator table, wherein the raising/lowering devices are not connected to an above-extending traverse, are produced by ModulmounterApS (www.modulmounter.dk). Said table is delivered with a width of up to 165 cm. The stability of the table is not known, but it must be assumed that torsional distortion of the roller will be a problem, especially at larger table widths/longer rollers.
Thus, from what is known in the art, a need exists for more stable solutions concerning the mounting, and/or movement/guiding, of the rollers of laminator tables.